


Can you see me? Can you hear me?

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possessed Crowley, Possession, Whump, day 11 Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Whump, Crowley's pov of he last one :)





	Can you see me? Can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry
> 
> IM NOT GOOD AT WHUMP OR DARK AU SO I HIGHLY RECCOMEEND IGNORING THIS IM JUST TRYING to GET THESE FEW PROMPtS DONE THE NEXT ONE IS FLUFFy

Crowley noticed it first as moment of amnesia. He would come back from a lunch date with Aziraphale and not know what had been talked about. It was unusual as he always knew what they talked about. It unsettled him. Then... he started getting these thoughts. Images. Aziraphale chained up, as Crowley- no whatever that was stood over the angel and-

He ignored them. He didn't want to see Aziraphale hurting. He didn't want to see himself hurting his angel. 

The thoughts kept getting worse. He didn't sleep. Didn't give himself a break to think. Lost more and more of his mentality and caught himself going down a dark route.

He shut that off. 

He shut himself off. 

Told Aziraphale to stop calling him.

But after months of going without proper care, his body collapsed, and he passed out.

He awoke inside his mind, while the other... thing took over. Stormed over to Aziraphale's shop calling him, "My Pet."

Crowley struggled, forcing every molecule of himself into rebellion. He couldn't hurt his angel. 

But in moments of weakness the thing would stop, force Crowley to see what he had done. 

"This is your fault," it would say, grinning unnaturally for Crowley. He would stand over a broken angel, just like the visions. "If you had just died when you were supposed to. But now, this is your punishment."

Crowley watched over and over, as his angel was erased. Replaced by something that was unrecognizable. 

Long after the angel broke, so did the demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is goodalexomens


End file.
